The Elementies/The M-2
Please note that edits might be made to this script, even though it is finished. Script: (Blorky watches over Elementies as they escape from the cave with the help of Steel.) Blorky: Mm... Those Elementies are more pesky than I thought. I swear they get stronger every day... WAIT! What's in Fire's hand! (Fire is seen holding the vial) Blorky: He's got the first vial! (Graki hits hand on table) Graki: Darn those little whatever-they-ares!! We must get it back!!! (soft voice) Then we'll be able to revive her... (Blorky grabs speaker before she starts to talk into it) Blorky: Attention Fleet-57!! Report to cave entrance immediately!! Army Man (over speaker): Copy that, chief. Hear that men?! Let's get going!! (Fleet-57 cheers over speaker) (Blorky puts speaker down) (Fleet-57 start going to the cave entrance, stopping the Elementies in their track.) Army Man (over loudspeaker): Listen up, Elementies!! Surrender the vial now and nobody gets hurt! Fire: (grunts) Never!! Army Man: You asked for it then!! Army, ATTACK! (The army starts marching down the cave.) Electricity: What do we do Fire!? Fire: Uh... uh... ATTACK! (cue epic battle scene where all the Elementies use their magic powers to battle the army) note that this battle takes about 5 minutes, so this script will be shorter than the others. (some Elementies start getting hurt) (all gather in the center where they are cornered by the army) Water: It's no use! We're cornered!! Lava: Keep attacking!! Cloud: We can't! They've gotten the better of us! (zoom in to Steel drooling like an idiot) (cut to Blorky) Blorky: Hahahahaha!! I overestimated them!! Those Elementies never stood a chance! (cut to army man) Blorky (over speaker): Seize them and capture the bottle!!! (all of the army cheers) (zoom in to Fire with his eyes closed) Fire (thinking): It's the only way. (looks at vial) Fire (thinking): I'm afraid of its tremendous power, but it's the only way we'll be able to get out safely. (holds up vial, zoom out) (vial starts glowing) (everyone including the army looks at it) (other Elementies back away) Army man: Huh? What's that thing? Other army man: It's the vial, you numbskull!! We were sent to retrieve it in the first place!! (vial causes a huge shockwave, nearly blowing away every army man on the field) (fog reveals a large deity) Deity: Who has opened me? ''(echoing) (quickly analyzes the situation) Deity: ''Mmm... yes. I shall take care of them. (takes every army man and throws them back to Graki's castle) (the rest retreat with their wings) (Cut to close-up of Graki) Graki: Urgh!! Now we'll never get them! Blorky: Hang on! (checks something) Yes, it's still active and wide awake. Graki: You don't mean that thing...? (hits hand on table again) Haha!! We'll be sure to get them this time!! Let's set a course for Plint! Blorky: What? Graki: You know, that village up on that mountain. Blorky: But why there? Graki: Aren't the Elementies gonna go for it? They'd arrive only to see it destroyed!! Hahahahaa!!! (Both laugh in unison as Graki presses a button on his chair) (cut to zoom out of gate being opened with red eye opening) (black screen for a few seconds) Fire (struggling to get up): W-well, I guess that's it for us. (loud thumps behind them) Fire (looks back): Oh no. (zooms out to M-2 right in front of Elementies) (M-2 roars) Cloud: I should've known we weren't done yet!! (M-2 stomps over to them, Elementies brace themselves) (M-2 completely ignores them and moves on toward Plint) Ice: Phew! That's a relie–OH NO! It's heading toward Plint!! (Elementies rush to follow the M-2) (cut to Graki) Graki: Perfect... they fell right into my trap... (M-2 is about to head into Plint) Fire: Stop, monster!!! (M-2 turns and walks away) Water: Huh? So it wasn't gonna attack Plint? Leaf: I gue– (net appears under all Elementies except Electricity) (net captures them, then a hook appears from one of Graki's minion's planes and hauls them to the plane) Electricity: Oh no! Minion from loudspeaker: Electricity! If you want to save your friends, come to Graki's mansion! If you have the guts to do it!! Hahhaaahaa!! Electricity: No!! (Credits show, end of episode 3) Next Episode Preview: As the rest of the Elementies are being held captive, Electricity knows to go after them, but something is pulling her away. Later on, a hidden secret emerges. Who is behind this mysterious force? Find out in The Secret. Category:The Elementies